


Behind the Pod S2, Episode 2: English as a Foreign Language and Other Podficcer Problems

by BehindThePod, fleurrochard, greedy_dancer, KD reads (KDHeart), read_by_Sophie (Sophie), yue_ix



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindThePod/pseuds/BehindThePod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/fleurrochard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/read_by_Sophie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: Talking about podficcing with English as a second language (challenges, finding your source text, accents, ...), including some recs.Duration - 02:13:00
Comments: 20
Kudos: 16
Collections: Behind the Pod - Series 2





	Behind the Pod S2, Episode 2: English as a Foreign Language and Other Podficcer Problems

[](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q6qbcljrd40rul5/BtPs2ep2cover.png?dl=0)  
  
---  
  
### Series 2, Episode 2: English as a Foreign Language and Other Podficcer Problems

**[Click here to see this post on Dreamwidth!](https://bethepod.dreamwidth.org/10033.html)**

###### Download:

  * MP3: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bo0gi3e8b0a81vv/BtP%20S2E2%20English%20as%20a%20Foreign%20Language.mp3?dl=0) or [Gdrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1o0GUsaq8-jyEMMP78RVwQFZLnQzu-ZTC/view?usp=sharing) | 59.8 mb.
  * M4B link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pw2ou08xggge6on/BtP%20S2E2%20English%20as%20a%20Foreign%20Language.m4b?dl=0) or [Gdrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1I_LBbRR3EXmou9NSef90Fs6F7ZkL5zdX/view?usp=sharing) | 62.5 mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this audio from the links above.

###### Additional links:

* [Resource] [Forvo](https://forvo.com/)
* [Resource] [FPS List Advanced Search](https://www.fpslist.org/adv-search/)
* [Meta] [On Accents and Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473838) by anatsuno and paraka 
* [Meta] [Poll: Accents](https://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1505427.html) by nikojen 
* [Podfic] [and I feel life (for the very first time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9155764) by Fleur Rochard 
* [Podfic] [I Smell Children - Ich Wittere Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789720) by Annapods 
* [Art] [[embroidery] I Smell Children - Ich Wittere Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510259) by TheHandmadeTale 
* [Podfic] [Keeping Crows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804592) by greedy_dancer 
* [Podfic] [La caja maldita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550956) by KDHeart 
* [Podfic] [The Affair of the Private Affairs of Miss Lemon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311668) by Flowerparrish, greedy_dancer, growlery, seleneaurora, and semperfiona_podfic 
* [Podfic] [This, You Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162098) by DustySoul 
* [Podfic] [Tills döden skiljer oss åt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228643) by tinypinkmouse 
* [Podfic] [Untitled Rogue One podfic dub](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787296) by KDHeart 
* [Podfic Challenge] [About Non-English/Non-Standard Podfic Summer Games 2018 (NENS)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NENS/profile) by Annapods 
* [Podfic Challenge] [Podfic Polygons 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PodficPolygons2018)
* [Podfic Community] [franco_podfic](https://franco-podfic.dreamwidth.org/profile)

###### Commenting and Talkback:

fleurrochard - Fleur Rochard - she/her pronouns - [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurrochard) \- [Dreamwidth](https://fleurrochard.dreamwidth.org/) \- [Tumblr](https://fleurrochard.tumblr.com/)

greedy_dancer - GD - she/her pronouns - [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer) \- [Tumblr](https://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer) \- [Dreamwidth](https://greedy-dancer.dreamwidth.org/)

KDHeart - she/they pronouns - [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KD_Heart) \- [Tumblr](https://kd-heart.tumblr.com/)

Sophie - she/her pronouns - [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/read_by_Sophie) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/notunwise) \- [Dreamwidth](https://not-unwise.dreamwidth.org/)

Yue_ix - she/her pronouns - [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yue_ix) \- [Dreamwidth](https://yue-ix.dreamwidth.org/)

\- - -

If you'd like to leave an audio comment (aka talkback) instead of a written comment, here's how! 

* 1) Record your talkback, and upload it somewhere easily accessible (ideally somewhere people can listen to your talkback without having to download the file first). You can also upload it to [this Google Drive folder](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aQtt6R0zGe-lLdjd8ihR9vNAnktyyhTU).
* 2) Leave a comment here with a link to your talkback audio file!  
---


End file.
